Contact               AKA: Film Stock
by NiRoSaT
Summary: Takes place immediately after the film. Joe and the gang have still witness classified material and the Air Force still has a trick up their sleeves against the creature. Obviously there are spoilers. Rated T for language, violence, and slight romance.
1. Prologue

At the Tactical Air and Command Center…

The main room is bustling with activity and voices as a hefty general bursts through the doors, flanked on either side by multitude of officers discussing complications and issues. The general's blue eyes dart fiercely this way as that and perspiration could be seen gathering upon his hairless scalp. His brows furrowed and darkened with each word that slipped through his followers' lips until finally, upon reaching the center of the room, he halted and turned to address his men.

"I don't fucking care if it's fucking flying into the air! We're the fucking _Air Force, _this shit is what we're supposed to deal with. We've all seen rockets take off before! It's all the same shit! I've surrounded myself with a bunch of moron who shit their pants when initiative is needed! Fuck!"

Lowering his voice he continues, "you all remember what I said to do if it started to fly away _right!_"

His men nodded fervently due to fear and began to complete their assigned tasks. Meanwhile, one brave officer dared to speak.

"But sir, how are we going to catch it?"

"We've caught this before! We can do it again!"

"But it didn't even resist then. Sir."

"Ah, but why couldn't we catch it just now?" asked the general, his voice lowering to a hush.

"Uh, because it caused our weapons to malfunction."

"Yes now that will be out of the equation."

"But what if the monster causes the same to happen to our…"

"The effect radius is far greater than that of the creature. It will be too late for it to do anything."

Content, the officer quietly sat down while the general waded away, mumbling curses under his breath.

"It gets one minute of hope" the general said "then the fucking thing's mine."


	2. E M P

**Alright! So I quickly posted a prologue to this fanfic in what was kind-of a rush, and I had to actually sort out a storyline of what would actually happen after the big cliffhanger event. I'm happy to say I have the plot fully planned out as far as chapter 7! I wasn't sure when I started to write the story what rating it would need to be so I gave it a mature rating just in case. Now, And I know how the entire overall story is going to go. **Now that I actually know whats going to happen in the story, I can remove the mature rating.** In comparison to the prologue, I am much more satisfied with my writing than the intro. I hope you enjoy the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Also, here's a short character list that might help spark memories.**

**Joe Lamb -**The main character **  
><strong>

** Jackson Lamb- **Joe's Dad**  
><strong>

**Alice Dainard -**The main girl ****

**Louis Dainard-**Alice's Dad ****

**Cary- **The pyro kid**  
><strong>

**Charles-** The director kid ****

**Martin -** The 'dumb' kid who got hurt ****

**Preston - The fearful kid who stayed at the evacuation.**

Chapter One: EMP

A sense of elation filled Joe Lamb as the massive alien craft began its ascension into the sky. He felt his father's arm draped over his shoulder and Alice's hand enclosed in his. He felt full, and holding Alice's hand was enough assurance that something was right. It just felt right. At the same time, he had never felt so close to his father before. They finally shared something, an experience, the experience of witnessing the first encounter of alien life and the final moments of its time on Earth. His dad was here for him, Joe could feel it, and he finally understood Joe for the first time since either of them could remember.

Jackson did not watch the space ship once the initial lift-off commenced. Instead he looked down to his son, whose eyes shone due to the reflection of the bright blue unnatural light of the alien's ship rising up into the sky. _God I love him so much_, he thought, _he may not know it, but I love him more than anything in the world_. But thoughts of regret plagued his mind. He had a duty to fulfill to the town. He had to get to the bottom of the mystery of the train crash but in the process he neglected his son at a time he really needed._ If I had just listened to him before, all my answers of what was going on in the town would have been answered. Preston showed me the video at the train crash. So he knew what happened there. He got here before me and somehow found Alice. Meanwhile, I still feel like I have no idea what's going on while my son seems to comprehend everything that's occurring. I could have lost him…_

The craft began to gain speed, rising higher in the atmosphere as its brilliant light refracted in all directions. Joe felt Alice squeeze his hand. All that occurred that day flashed by at the speed of light. So much had happened: the evacuation, discovering Alice was gone, sneaking out of the Air Force base, solving the mystery behind the monster, dodging the mass firepower, Charles helping out Martin. _Oh my God! I forgot about Martin! We have to get him to a doctor. Maybe the Air Force could help. Wait… no. _Joe looked at the military forces around him. Earlier they captured them and were possibly going to kill them! He couldn't go to them. A sense of dread filled Joe as he began to wonder what exactly was going to happen after the ship was gone and the military noticed the group of civilians clutching hands amongst them. Joe noticed his father must have been thinking the same thing because Jackson tapped Louis and Alice and turned to Cary mouthing the words "let's go" before slowly sneaking the group away.

They didn't make it far though as all the streetlights suddenly burst, followed shortly by a massive boom that knocked everyone down. Everywhere, sparks jumped and sputtered as every electric machine remaining in the town died. Joe looked up dazed to see the bright blue light of the alien space craft black out, followed immediately by the craft's decent. It was going to crash! _After all this_, Joe thought, _it's still not going to escape_.

Joe was immediately yanked up by the collar by his dad who shouted, "We have to go, **now**!" Joe quickly found his feet and began to run alongside Alice as his father shouted directions from behind them. He was quickly drowned out by the deafening sound of the ship crashing into the ground and the consequent raining of metal debris from the sky. _Why do I have to dodge explosions all the time, _Joe wondered as the crushed remnants of an alien transformed washing machine whizzed over his head into a nearby house, sending splinters of wood crashing over them. Joe shielded his eyes and uncovered them in time to see what used to be a frying pan glance off of Cary's head. Cary immediately went limp and tumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Alice's father swooped down mid-stride and hoisted Cary over his shoulder all in one swift motion while maintaining all of his previous momentum. Joe found himself running behind them, watching Cary's head bob up and down, this way and that. It flopped around in such a disturbing fashion that Joe sprinted to run by Louis' side so he did not have to see his friend's seemingly lifeless body in such a way.

Finally the raining debris ceased and the group managed to jog a safe distance away from the crash zone. There, they spied an nearby house they could enter through a broken doorway. Louis carefully set Cary onto the ground and Jackson did a quick check of his vitals.

"He seems like he's going to be ok. But he probably has a concussion", Jackson announced.

Everyone seemed to relax a little and Louis gave a half smile of relief before his eyebrows furrowed. "Why did they shoot it down? I bet it just wanted to get away," he said.

"That_ is_ all it wanted to do," Joe replied, drawing his father's attention.

"How do you know so much about it?" Jackson asked, his mind clearly concocting a plan.

"We, uh, found Mr. Woodward's research in the school."

"So is the research there?"

"No, they confiscated it." Joe said, "But I think it's on the bus they were transporting us back in."

Jackson nodded and he seemed to come to a conclusion. "Alright, I'm going to go and find as much of that research as possible. I think the people will want to know what happened to the people who went missing and why all their homes are gone."

The others all nodded in agreement, believing it was the right thing to do.

"Joe, you and Alice stay here with Cary. I don't want you guys running around with that _thing_ still out there. Just lie low until he wakes up. Me and Mr. Dainard will probably be back by then. Ok?"

Joe looked at his feet and nodded his head, causing Jackson to bend down and embrace his son, telling him, "I'll be back before you know it," before the two fathers quickly left.

Joe looked to the side and gave a half smile to Alice, who slumped down to the floor. Joe sat down a few feet away. The two sat in silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another and quickly looking away in an effort to keep the other from noticing. Cary was still unconscious on the ground on the other side of the room.

Alice was the one who finally broke the silence, softly saying, "Thanks for coming back for me Joe." Joe smiled briefly at the comment before awkwardly returning to an emotionless face.

"I'm sure anyone else would have done the same. I, uh, I just was the one to find out about it", Joe blushed, giving another brief smile as well as a shrug, averting his gaze from her face, her smile, _her lips_. Alice scooted a bit closer, and touched his arm saying, "you don't understand, I really glad you came back for me." She paused. "I was scared. But as soon as you were there, I wasn't."

Joe felt his arm tingle where she touched him as goose bumps erupted. He looked up into her eyes. They were shining and looked as though she could see past his eyes and read his thoughts. Joe knew what he wanted to do, but it seemed crazy. _No. I can't possibly do that, she's too perfect, she wouldn't want to, _he thought. But then he remembered what Charles said back in his house during what seemed like ages ago, '_the thing is, I can tell she likes you too_'.

_But does she really? _Joe thought, it seemed impossible, but he realized that if she didn't like him this could possibly be his only chance. After a short mental battle, Joe finally made up his mind as he began to slowly lean forward, consistently reminding himself of what Charles said. _S__he likes you too. She likes you too_. _She likes you too._ _She likes you too._ Joe continued to slowly lean forward, it felt like everything was moving in slow motion and he could feel every nerve in his body in some sort of heightened state of awareness. Alice continued to stare into his eyes. Oh _why do they have to see into my soul? _She rubbed her lips together as one would do after applying lip balm, causing Joe's mind to go into a frenzy. _Is she preparing to kiss me? She couldn't be preparing to kiss me. My God! I think she's going to let me kiss her!_ Joe could not believe how close he was getting to Alice without actually touching her. Finally, he closed his eyes and felt their noses softly brush past one another. He was right there.

"Where am I?" a voice moaned, causing Alice and Joe to whip away from one another to look at Cary, who slowly propped himself up and turned to look at Joe and Alice, his eyes blinking furiously, trying to establish their focus.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You were hit in the head with a piece of the space ship," Alice responded swiftly, looking down while twiddling her thumbs.

"Cool!"

"But it was a frying pan."

"Awww man."

_I was so close,_ Joe thought, _I was so close but I didn't get to do it!_ Joe glanced angrily at Cory for a moment for spoiling the mood but then softened, realizing that Alice was going to kiss him. She was going to do it! She wanted to kiss him! Joe's heart did a leap of joy as a smile curled from his mouth. He was still sad that he didn't get to kiss her, but the knowledge of knowing she would kiss back kind-of makes up for it.

"Hey, do you think you can walk?" Joe asked, causing Alice to look at him in alarm.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok," Cary replied.

"Ok, we have some unfinished business," Joe said.

"What is it?" Alice asked apprehensively.

"We have to find Charles and Martin."

**Rate and review in order to pressure me into writing more.**


	3. The Director

**Hey everyone, sorry I take so long to put out chapters, but this is probably going to be the way it is cause my summer is ridiculous. I almost wonder why I started a fic. But, its obvious now I have to do it. I'm loving it too much.**

**Also, now that I finalized my plot, I've finally found an appropriate title. So thanks for bearing with me as my goals changed from 'just doing a fanfic' to actually creating a full story arc with actual meaning.**

**Some food for thought about the story.**

**1. I will eventually write all of it. It will be finished.**

**2. There is something that makes the story unique. It just has yet to get its big reveal. It is already affecting the story line.**

**3. I have Jackson as a listed character. I'm going to use alot of the characters in this fic. The reason I list him and Joe is because their are two major story arcs occurring. He's obviously the main guy for that one. (think chap 4 :D)**

**4. I like humor. So parts of the story will be funny. Though it doesn't command the novel. I find humor to be a fun way to develop characters. (Lets just say I have an interesting idea for Cary later)**

**So there we go. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people want more.**

**Also as a reminder - Joe, Alice, and Cary ended the last chapter deciding to look for Charles and Martin. Meanwhile Jackson and Louis are heading toward the bus the alien destroyed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Director<p>

The rocket soared into the air as Charles looked on. S_o that's what it was doing,_ he thought, _it was building a spaceship. Man, I wish I had my camera. _A sudden fear gripped him,_ is Alice on that? Is she being abducted? Were Joe and Cary able to get to her or are they on that ship too? Could I possibly be watching my friends leave my life forever?_

As if in response, immediately after this thought a brighter light, even brighter than that of the ship, appeared a small distance away from the ship. Moments later the lights on the ship went out, and it began to descend in the sky, gaining speed as it fell to the ground. The sound of that sudden light finally reached Charles and Martin in a massive boom that caused their ears to ring.

"What was that!" screamed Martin, unable to see what was going on due to his injured leg.

"Get down!" Charles yelled back as he dove to the ground. The ship hit the ground and sent fragments flying in all directions. Charles closed his eyes and curled up into the fetal position as metal pelted the house, breaking through walls and supports. The house groaned and shook as its infrastructure was torn to pieces. Charles' eyes snapped open as the floor beneath him began to move and he reached out for anything to grab onto. It was too late though as the second floor of the building snapped in half and collapsed onto the first. Charles felt himself float off the floor during the brief free-fall before hitting the ground with a thud.

Dizzy and discombobulated, Charles tried to stand up, but a piercing pain in his arm caused him to collapse._ My arm, it's broken! _But after a quick inspection, it seemed to only be extremely battered; a dark purple bruise could already be seen, causing Charles to grimace at the thought of what it would eventually look like. _That's going to hurt in the morning_, he thought, _wait! Where's Martin?_ A moan to his right quickly answered this question and Charles, who temporarily forgot his pain, clambered over to his friend.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Martin responded by pointing to his injured leg, which was lying under a large piece of mangled metal so twisted out of shape that Charles had no idea what it was.

"Ok, let's get this off of you," Charles said, kneeling down to get as far under the object as he could in order to lift it. "When I count to three, I'm going to lift this up and you're going to slide your leg out. Ok?"

Martin nodded fervently, biting his lip as he grimaced with pain.

"One…two…three!" Charles shouted as he lifted up the metal while Martin quickly pulled his foot free.

"How does it look?" Martin asked, shielding his eyes. Charles nervously bent down to get a close look at Martin and bit his lip. It looked painful. His ankle was bruised and swollen, his leg overall was bent out of shape, and there a small open wound on his calf. However, it didn't look much worse than it did before the house collapsed and it still looked as though Martin would recover.

"It look's painful, but not terrible," Charles said, "However, I think I should carry you."

"Oh god. It must… be bad," Martin gasped before bending over to the side and regurgitating his lunch.

Charles looked away disgusted until Martin finished, then managed to somehow pick the injured teen up.

"Let's find someone to take care of you," Charles said glancing around, trying to decide the best way to go. Instead, he noticed a wispy fog floating towards the pair, crawling low to the ground and wrapping around his ankles like hands.

"Uh, that doesn't look good," Charles said beginning to work his way away from the vapors. However, Martin thought Charles was talking about his condition, and began to panic, which did not help Charles much.

"I'm going to die," Martin cried, "my life is flashing before my eyes."

"Be quiet, I need to focus!" Charles worked his way across the street, struggling to carry Martin, who was the only thing breaking the silence.

"Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. I've done some dumb things in life. I was so stupid that time I did a cartwheel into a wall. It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Not the wall part… just the cartwheel… I didn't know…I would hit the wall…I still have scars…My mom told me it was worse cause I was upside down. She was always nice. I won't get to say sorry for the times I puked on her. She didn't really like that."

_What the heck is he talking about? _Charles thought as Martin continued to ramble on. _Maybe it is helping him keep his mind off the pain. I don't know. I just have to keep going_. _I think_ _I'm actually outrunning that weird fog. _It was true, the fog had died down and lost most of its volume. However, the town was, to no surprise, still abandoned, so Charles could see nothing in all directions. The only exceptions were the battered houses and debris in all direction. It would have been the best film set ever for a post-apocalyptic zombie movie. Broken windows, the lack of people, even some random small fires that burned silently, seemingly content with the fuel they consumed. A faint smoke hung in the air from a combination of the military weapons, the dust kicked up by the crashing ship, and these small scattered fires. The sky was tainted with a dull red, probably from the smoke being lit from the distant forest fire that caused the town's evacuation.

"I made lemonade with her once," Martin said absentmindedly. He seemed to look healthier, but his mind was obviously in some sort of shock, "It was the powdered kind. Everyone wanted the real kind. I always thought the powder was made out of crushed lemons. Not really crushed but something like that. Maybe all of our food will be powdered someday. Then we would mix it with water and drink our food all day instead of eat. But my mom says drinking all day is bad, but she was talking about beer. I've never had beer. I wonder if it tastes good. It doesn't taste like juice, and it can't be like water 'cause it smells weird. My grandma smelled weird. She smelled like-"

"Gah! Shut up!" Charles yelled, unable to take it anymore. At this Martin abruptly stopped talking and shook his head as though he was coming out of a trance.

"Uh… what was I just saying," Martin asked, sheepishly.

"To be honest, I have no clue."

"Oh. It wasn't embarrassing right?"

"I don't know, you were about to talk about how your granny smelled," Charles said, sounding almost frightened. Martin sucked in air between his teeth, in obvious embarrassment.

A faint shout from the distance caught Charles' attention, _did someone say my name?_

"Charles!" The voice shouted again, "Martin!"

It was then Charles saw Joe, Alice, and Cary come running from a nearby intersection; all were dirty and covered in filth. Charles understood that he and Martin were probably not the cleanest people right now either, but the trio approaching them looked like they crawled out from underground.

"You got Alice!" Charles exclaimed, trying to run, but Martin was dead weight and Charles had to settle for a brisk walk towards his friends.

"Here, I can carry him from here," Joe offered, "We've got this place where we are waiting for my dad and Mr. Dainard. We should go back to wait for them. It probably won't be long."

"Alright", Charles said, giving a slight sigh as he handed Martin over to Joe, he was still not used to Joe trying to lead so much.

"Thanks for helping Joe find me" Alice said, giving Charles a small hug. Charles cringed at the words 'helping Joe' but immediately melted at the moment of the embrace. _Why did Joe have to fall for her_, he thought,_ it would have been so much simpler if it was me. I like her a lot. She's hugging me now. Why can't this be the way things are?_ Mixed feelings of anger and happiness and love poured from him and suddenly Alice broke away, looking a little confused.

"What?" Charles asked.

"I don't know. Something didn't feel right," she replied, crunching her face up as though she was trying to solve a math problem. She slowly turned away and began walking next to Joe as the group headed towards the house Joe mentioned. Charles walked slowly a couple of feet behind his friends.

_Why?_ Charles thought in agony, _she hates me. She goes to hug me for helping Joe and even then she thinks something is wrong with me. This sucks. Plus, Joe 'saved' her. It's not like me or any of the other guys did nothing. I mean, I got that creepy druggie to help us sneak out of the evacuation center to get to town and we all helped in finding out what the alien was. But Alice continues to just think I'm ugly, and wrong, and weird, and…I don't even really know. Sometimes I think she just doesn't like me because I'm not Joe. Now, Joe gets all the glory of saving her in person. When Martin got hurt, I should have told Joe to stay with him. Then maybe I could have at least a moment, even just a moment, of her adoration. To have her look at me the same way she does to him. To have a fraction of what Joe has with her._

"Hey," Cary said, dropping back to walk beside Charles, "what happened to your arm?"

Charles looked down, the bruise was easily visible now despite the darkness of night.

"When the ship fell, the second floor of the house we were in collapsed."

"Awesome. I can imagine it, the entire house exploding!"

"No, it just collapsed," Charles said bluntly, wondering why Cary always had to be such a pyro. Then he noticed the welt on Cary's head, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh that. A piece of the spaceship hit me."

"Cool! What was it? You know… before it was part of the ship."

"Uh…it was…uh…a metal …plate. Yeah. Metal plating," Cary stuttered nervously, quickly moving on, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Anyways, you won't believe what was happening when I woke up later. I think Joe and Alice were _kissing_!"

"What?" Charles said, almost giving away his feelings with a groan.

"I mean…I'm pretty sure it was happening. I was a little dizzy. But they were sitting really close. You know, with their hands in their laps, glancing at one another all embarrassed like and blushing and all that."

Charles didn't need to hear any more, but Cary moved on and began to talk about how they found and freed Alice, how the monster bore down on them about to kill them, and how Joe was picked up by the alien and somehow managed to convince it to leave them alone. But none of that mattered to Charles. _They were kissing, _he thought, _it made total sense. That's why Alice pulled away and said things were weird. That's why she won't leave his side for a moment. Damn it Joe, why did you have to do that?_

They reached the house. Joe set Martin, who had fallen asleep, down on a couch while the others tried to find comfortable places to sit. Charles however, took to the upstairs to be alone.

_Today sucked, _he thought miserably, _I get myself all battered up, risk my life multiple times, only to see the girl of my dreams fall for my best friend._

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Charles to quickly spin around. It was Joe.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said, looking down at his feet, "I just… wanted to see if you were alright. You've been awfully quiet."

"No I'm alright," Charles replied sharply. Joe didn't buy it and sat down next to him. When their shoulders brushed, Charles jerked away. He tried to hide it, but Joe took notice.

"Are you mad?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Charles gave a big sigh, _what sort of game was Joe playing with him._

"I know you were kissing Alice," Charles said softly, his voice cold and sharp.

"What? No I wasn't," Joe replied defensively, his eyes wide.

"Cary told me he saw you two kissing," Charles said, noticing Joe bite his bottom lip at the mention of Cary.

"No, no, no. That's not what he saw. He saw…he saw us… uh," Joe fumbled for words. Charles face froze. _It is true, _Charles realized, _he's obviously hiding it_.

"You knew I had feelings for her! Damn it! You knew and you still had to do it? Are we even friends?" Charles yelled. But before the fighting could escalate any further Cary burst through the door.

"I'm not sure what you guys are arguing about but we have more important problems on our hands," Cary urgently stated, motioning to the door. They rushed downstairs to see Alice leaning over Martin, holding his hand and looking at his leg.

"Did either of you even look at his leg?" she asked accusingly, her eyes glowing with fury.

"Yeah it didn't look that bad…" Charles said trailing off.

"There's an open wound," she said, "he needs to get to the hospital before he gets an infection."

Joe spoke up, "My dad will be back anytime-"

"You don't understand Joe," Alice said urgently, "he could die if we're too late." The word 'die' fell heavily on them as all the boys began shifting nervously.

"But what do we do?" Joe asked, burying his face in his hands.

"We take him to the air force guys," Charles replied. _I was so stupid to bring Martin here. I'm responsible for him. I should have found the military immediately_.

"Don't you guys remember what Dr. Woodward said," Joe stated, "He said they would kill us and our families."

"Yeah, he also drove head first into a train! Look, the military won't kill a bunch of kids. If they were, they would have done so when they caught us in the school!" Charles said.

"I think Charles is right," Cary peeped up, "Also we don't really have a choice."

"I also agree with Charles," Alice said, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "but we also have to be sure our dads know where we are. I think they would both die of heart attacks if we went missing again."

"Alright," Charles said, "Me and Cary will take Martin to the military, if anywhere they will be close to where the ship fell. Alice and Joe will wait for their dads. Once we get to the Air Force, Cary will come back to tell you guys we made it."

The others, including a reluctant Joe, nodded in agreement. It was a smart plan in ways none but Charles knew. Sending Cary back would keep Joe and Alice in check. Not because he would be a spy, but rather because he is just annoying in general.

As Charles and Cary carried Martin, Cary asked what Charles and Joe were arguing about. Charles remained silent, it didn't matter much now, Cary would find out sooner or later. But Charles would rather prefer later. As they neared the ship, they could begin to see soldiers, picking up pieces of the ship and placing them in boxes. Visibility was increasing in general, the morning was just about to break, and the extent of the damage to the town would be revealed in its totality.

"You better start back here, they might make you come with us if they see you," Charles told Cary. Cary nodded and turned to Martin whispering, "Get better soon," before heading back towards Joe and Alice.

It didn't take long for the soldiers to notice Charles and Martin, they immediately swarmed around them, aiming rifles down at them. Charles would have raised his hands if it wasn't for Martin. Instead, he stood trembling in fear. _Joe was right, they're going to kill us_.

"Lower your weapons!" a voice commanded and all the men obeyed, "what the hell's wrong with you guys! You just fought a fucking alien from space and now you put your mother's panties up your ass when you see two little shits!"

The soldiers parted like a gate, revealing a hefty bald officer as the owner of the voice. He approached Charles and Martin, but as he neared, he seemed to grow increasingly cautious.

"Alright," he said, "we need a stretcher for this one! Fix him up so he can get off his ass and talk to us. Also, set up a room for this one here!"

Men scurried this way and that, taking Martin from Charles and placing him on a stretcher before rushing him away. Charles was nervous; he had no control over anything and was completely at the mercy of a foul mouthed man who just called him a little shit. The officer leaned towards Charles.

"I'm going to help your friend", he whispered "but I'm going to need you to answer some questions."

Charles nodded slowly to show he understood, but he was worried. The officer seemed too cautious, the men too jumpy, the military's hospitality too… nonexistent. Something didn't seem right. And it scared Charles.


End file.
